a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to a coupling of the ball and socket type for connecting together the ends of two pipes ordinarily located in a sub-sea environment. In particular, the invention has regard to an improved coupling of this type which is capable of rigidly connecting together pipe ends which may be misaligned relative to each other.
B. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to connect misaligned pipe ends located in a sub-sea environment with a ball and socket type coupling where the socket includes jaws for engaging the back side of the ball to hold it within the socket. However, in many instances such couplings are articulated to enable relative movement between the pipe ends. In other instances, the socket jaws take the form of a snap-ring, making it difficult to assemble the ball and socket together; this being a major drawback because of the fact that working conditions in a sub-sea environment are substantially limited in terms of visibility, maneuverability and the like. In addition, certain prior art couplings require the jaws to be held at least partially within the confines of the socket, thus necessitating an intricate network of pistons, cylinders, and conduits, also located within the confines of the socket, to procure hydraulic actuation of the jaws either towards or away from their ball engaging position.